


The Dragon Slayer

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Lots of song references, Medieval AU, mythical creatures, supernatural?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago, the lands were ravaged with dragons, the likes of which had never been seen before--let alone killed. Cities were being burnt down, several in a day, and people were being killed left and right. Panic and hysteria was the common feeling across the lands, and both royalty and peasants alike were left flabbergasted with nowhere to turn.</p><p>That is, until He came along. The Dragon Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Many years ago, the lands were ravaged with dragons, the likes of which had never been seen before--let alone killed. Cities were being burnt down, several in a day, and people were being killed left and right. Panic and hysteria was the common feeling across the lands, and both royalty and peasants alike were left flabbergasted with nowhere to turn.

That is, until He came along. The Dragon Slayer.

The ancient scrolls had predicted a man who would slay the dragons, but very few chose to believe these occult rumors. Those who did believe were either very old, or very very young. The Dragon Slayer would come to kill the dragons and free the land of the terrors they were experiencing. And He did.

Sir Avidan of Glen came, and he slayed many of the dragons. People watched his valiant crusade, and watched as he, with wild hair and even wilder sword swipes, destroyed horrid creature after horrid creature. People were in awe, and he yelled with a loud battle cry, “I’m a dragon slayer, girl!”

People did not know why he had to claim such a title, since it was evident in his actions, but they nonetheless called back, “He’s a dragon slayer, girl!”

The Dragon Slayer sang as he killed, talking about men who played sports or did something called ‘science,’ and the citizens wondered if he was from a future time, or if these words were made up. He sang of a girl who refused to choose the Dragon Slayer, instead choosing other supposedly less valiant men and even the dragon over He. People frequently booed at this part. How would a lady choose someone as poor as a sportsman over a man who killed vicious beasts and saved cities?

~*~*~

It was hard enough navigating the winding roads of a foreign town. Adding alcohol into the equation only made it more difficult. Stumbling around the town would probably only make things worse, so he wandered his way towards one of the tables. A woman was sitting there and looked up at him. Without realizing, the Dragon Slayer slammed his hands onto the table rather loudly, and slurred out, “Could you help me get back to the inn?”

You were a bit taken aback, “Oh! I can, sir. Of course.”

The Dragon Slayer, with a drunken smile, let you stand, and followed behind you. He did not know where his partner had gone, but he assumed that he would be fine. Brian seemed to always figure things out on his own. You led him for awhile in silence, and the Dragon Slayer did not like it. He did not like the silence. It creeped up his neck like a spider, tickling at the fine hairs at the base of his neck and sending shivers down and up his back. The silence tugged deep at his stomach, making him feel nauseous. He hated silence, wanted to fill the air with conversation or some song. Something, anything to tamp down the silence.

So he opened his mouth and started singing.

He sang a song about his escapades through deadly trials and through battles unimaginable. He sang about how he conquered lands using only his sword, his steed, and his skills. The Dragon Slayer sang about all of the nights he spent under starless skies, bearing through countless tribulations that could have resulted in his death had he failed his quest. He sang about how through it all, all he had to remember was you.

Or, rather, he sang about your breasts and your rear, but you chose to ignore that. 

After all, hearing the hero of ancient scrolls, the predicted and fated Dragon Slayer, sing songs about how through all of the problems he faced, you were his only beacon of light was flattering. Even though you’d never admit it, inside of yourself, you were very excited. You couldn’t believe he had asked for your help at all.

And, though the additions of your breasts and rear were a bit weird, the Dragon Slayer’s words were kind. His voice filled the night air. He claimed that you were his princess, and that he would always love you. But holding out the last syllable of ‘you’ led him to claim that he loved your breasts. More than your rear. You figured that this was a result of the alcohol.

You couldn’t contain the giggle that escaped you, but you put your hand over your mouth. A lady was never to show her teeth. And instead of following behind you, he fell into stride next to you. The Dragon Slayer didn’t speak after his song, and you wondered if you should say something.

“Your song was very...uh...nice.” You wanted to kick yourself for such an awkward start to a conversation, but you wanted something to happen. 

“Thank you, my lady. I appreciate the compliment.” His words were slurred but sincere. 

You kept leading him to the inn, and tried to keep conversation. “So, sir, why have you decided to visit our town?”

The Dragon Slayer smiled, running a hand through his wild hair, “Just was on the way. We were traveling to Animi Civatatis but we made a pit stop...” He trailed off. 

You picked up the slack, “Because of the dragons.”

“Uh- yeah. Because of the dragons. We thought it would be good to help you guys.”

You nodded slowly, knowingly. 

The Dragon Slayer continued, “Do you know anyone whose home was destroyed? I would like to recompense them.”

Your heart hammered in your chest. You were one who had lost your home. You’d managed to get your father out of the building, but you lost everything to the fire and the crushing, large bodies of the dragons. But you couldn’t ask the hero for his money. You wouldn’t. You wouldn't be able to take money from him, even if he was offering it openly. You wanted to make money on your own, rebuild your life- but you didn't have anywhere to go. No one would take you in. You and your father were sharing a room in the inn and both working. He was selling crafts and you were cleaning horses for citizens and travelers. Your father also tried shoe shining but that rarely made good income because it was done for such a cheap price. Only one silver piece per shoe shining. Father’s crafts usually brought in a larger sum, but your horse cleaning is where most of the revenue came from. You had a long way to go despite this. 

The Dragon Slayer realized you had not responded and were caught in your own thoughts. “My lady?” Urging you to speak, so he could help you. 

Why was he so kind? Wasn’t he a vicious brute who killed dragons?

Then again, he did sing love songs- as odd as his love songs were- and he did seem to truly want to help everyone. 

“I...do not know anyone who was affected, sir.”

The Dragon Slayer shakes his head, “That is quite alright, lady. And stop calling me ‘sir!’ You may use my first name.”

“But sir, we’re hardly equals.” Your voice was soft.

Your self deprecating words put a softness in his eyes as he looked at you. “We may not be equals in social status, but between us, I believe we are equal enough, my lady. Sir Daniel Avidan, at your service.” He offered you a hand. This was all so foreign. Someone of as high honor, class, and respect as he even bothering to associate with you was unheard of. But shaking your hand? Unthinkable. So many wild things had happened to you tonight with the wild haired Dragon Slayer. 

You shook his hand, “(y/n).”

As you shook his hand, he surprised you by pulling it towards himself, pressing his lips gently against the back of it, only once. Polite. Then, he looks up at you, his dark eyes sparkling and a coy smile creeping up his lips, “Pleasure to meet you, my lady.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sir Daniel returned again that evening, he held an apple in one hand and a lute in the other.

The next day, the Dragon Slayer came to your workspace, leading a pale white steed next to him. You could have sworn you saw a glint of light by the creature’s forehead, but the horse’s long mane covered the area. You watched him enter, and he caught your eyes.

“My lady!” He still had a smile on his face. It seemed nothing could wipe it away.

“Hello, sir.”

“What did I tell you?” the Dragon Slayer’s voice was teasing.

“My apologies. Sir Daniel.”

He nodded at you, still grinning. He offered his steed’s reins to you, “It would be very much appreciated if you could give her a bath and clean off her hooves. Perhaps change her horseshoes if you think it is necessary.”

Nodding, “Of course, Sir Daniel. It is no trouble. I will find you later on for payment, yes?”

“Yes, that sounds fine.”

“May I ask your horse’s name, so that I can soothe her if she gets uncomfortable?”

“Amalthea,” the Dragon Slayer said. 

You take the reins from her and tie her off next to a darker black horse another man had brought in earlier. His piercing blue eyes still unsettled you, and it made you nervous that he wore a face mask. That was something uncommon during this time period.

He wandered away, but tossed some words over his shoulder, “I will be back later this evening. I want to sing you another song, my lady.”

Even though you didn’t really realize it, you were extremely excited for it.

~*~*~

When Sir Daniel returned again that evening, he held an apple in one hand and a lute in the other. You watched him enter, and speak softly to his steed. “Hello, Thea. How are you?” The horse whinnied, and you wondered for a moment if the creature could understand Sir Daniel. He continued, “Oh yes, I bet Lady (y/n) has been very kind to you. I brought you an apple for being such a good girl.” He offered the fruit to the horse, who ate it gratefully. He rubbed her neck softly, and smiled.

Then he turned to you and held up the lute as if to show you its presence. You looked at it, then at him. “Would you like to hear a song, my lady?”

“I would enjoy that very much.”

He sat next to you on the bench in the stables, singing softly and playing his instrument. He sang at first of situations that sounded like the end of the world. Final breaths, last creatures, crumbling mountains. But then he began to sing of the last unicorn. He sang of how the world was dying, moon rising and world mourning. Sir Daniel’s voice carried through gentle notes, singing about how the beautiful unicorn was alive, still alive. 

You almost wanted to thank everything that she was, even if this song was fiction.

Still, Sir Daniel sang of lasts. Last stars, last moons. Futures passing by in the blink of an eye, with no sign that they had gone. Futures come and gone. Lost and not seen again. He sings of paths through the skies, where the unicorn goes. The unicorn sparkles with the daylight, sparkles with heavenly beams as she ascends.

You wonder, almost fear if she is actually dead.

But Sir Daniel’s voice reassures you as again he voices the unicorn. She’s alive. She’s alive. His voice trailed away, but his fingers plucked still more notes on the lute.

You watched his fingers stop, watched his eyes open again. You wondered how long he’d practiced that. If he had practiced at all.

“Sing me another song,” you asked him.

He obliged, but you did not listen much to this one. He was singing something about moons and stars, alignments and astrology, but you were more focused in watching him. He sang with his eyes closed, wild curly hair in his eyes, fingers plucking and moving comfortably but aimlessly. The very soul of music seemed to pull him, lift him higher, cause him to sit up straighter, stretch as close to the night sky as he could, as if the sky held all of the world’s music.

In a way, it did. The sky was the only one who heard everyone’s voices, all in synchronization. The sky was the one who held stars and the moon, each star a whisper of a dream and the moon a representation of so many things. The moon, you knew, was just dust and rock. But were you not dust as well? You were made from the very same stardust as the moon, the stars, everything around you. The moon was like a constant mother, watching over all the people of the earth. So it was written in the ancient scrolls, and so too did you believe it. 

It felt like Sir Daniel sang for a long time. You watched as he shifted, as his finger moved, his eyes remained shut. His voice almost seemed to dance in front of you in a visual expression, felt like the world around you was mimicking his sounds in their movements. Leaves seemed to rise as his voice crescendoed, insects hushed their calls as he softened his voice, and the stars seemed to twinkle in time with his voice, his notes, the song.

Almost as if the world around him was a reflection of himself. Or he was a reflection of the world around him. Either way, Sir Daniel and his world were very much connected. You began to realize that he, as the Dragon Slayer, was much more than that title entailed. He was not the brute that other women seemed to believe.

He trailed away his voice, but his fingers still played at the lute. Then he spoke as the lute’s chords continued. “Did you like those, my lady?”

“Yes, Sir Daniel. They were lovely.”

“Thank you, Lady (y/n).”

There was silence, and the insects began to pick up their sounds again. His horse whinnied impatiently.

“Thea,” Sir Daniel started, and you noticed the insects quiet again. “It is alright, dear.” He stood, setting the lute where he sat, and reaching to rub her behind the ears. His fingers stroked through her mane, and you noticed then as it parted that the glint you saw earlier was not a fantasy- that the song he sang was more truth than you believed. A pale sparkling horn twisted from the horse’s forehead, with a pink patch under it. “Would it be alright if I took her for a ride? It seems as though she is restless.”

“Of course, Sir Daniel. After all, she is your horse- er...unicorn.”

“Ah but there is a complication, my lady.”

“What might that be, sir? If there are any imperfections to her horseshoes, I will fix them, free of charge. My error, sir--”

You were racing to find error in your work, but the Sir Daniel stopped you easily. “Lady, I wanted you to ride with me.”

You were surprised. This wild-haired man was full of surprises. Love songs that sometimes were not, a unicorn as his steed, and all of nature seemed to move in tandem with him. But you wanted this, wanted to go with him. So you nodded, and he led you to his beautiful steed. She was even more beautiful after that song he had sang.

He helped you onto her back, and you side-saddled comfortably. He got up and sat in front of you.

“It would be wise to hold my waist, my lady. The roads are cobbled, but uneven, and I do not want to lose you along the way.” His voice lilted into a smile, and you knew that he was teasing you, but nonetheless, you held fast to his waist as he urged the steed forward.

You noticed he did not snap the reins like all others did. He simply said, “Go wherever you want to go, Thea,” and she did. She wandered her way to a pasture a little bit away from the stables. There, she began to graze with you and Sir Daniel on her back. She did not seem to mind.

It seemed as though Sir Daniel was never far from having a song on his lips. As you traveled, wandering, he began to sing a song about horizons and purple dawns. He sung about how his heart was heavy, because his travels were long, weary, and tiring. No shelter from the rain, and how far the end of his quest is. The moon hiding the sadness of the world around him by shrouding it in false lights. The stars twinkling but fading out, knowing in the silence that the world is slowly falling apart. The road, still, was all he knew.

His voice lulled you into a feeling of safety. You felt as though nothing bad could happen to you while you were with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you both rode on the back of the unicorn, Sir Daniel kept singing. His words were aimless, and words seemed to flow out of him easily. Melodies and harmonies ebbed from him, and he would hum discordant strings of notes.

As you both rode on the back of the unicorn, Sir Daniel kept singing. His words were aimless, and words seemed to flow out of him easily. Melodies and harmonies ebbed from him, and he would hum discordant strings of notes. None of them connected, but when he sang, they all did. The world always seemed to be connected around him. Grass paths were clear, the roads smooth, trees parted. Amalthea was able to find grass exactly as she needed, find water as she needed. The stars still twinkled, whispering the dreams cast into them over the many moons the earth had been alive.

You did not realize how long you had been with Sir Daniel until the sunrise came up. He stopped his steed, and she whinnied softly. “I know, Thea. We will go back soon. I would like to spend some time with Lady (y/n).”

The steed almost seemed to shake her head and huff. As if Sir Daniel was able to communicate and understand, and she was able, too.

The rise of the sun shooed away the deep azure of the night, and the stars quieted their whispers as they faded into the pale pinks and oranges. The moon, the mother of the earth, still watched with pale, fading, careful eyes. She was always there. The light danced over yours and Sir Daniel’s skin, caused Amalthea’s coat to sparkle. You watched.

He looked at you for a moment, and you saw his eyes change as he began to sing again. Music was never far from him. The very feeling of it seemed to swallow him whole every time he opened his mouth. He let the music course through his veins like blood, flutter out of his mouth, spreading into the light morning air.

Sir Daniel sang of how he wanted to be yours. How he wanted you to take his hand. How you were so beautiful that it astonished him- went beyond his very comprehension. How he wanted to have a good time with you. Sir Daniel’s voice trailed into talking about the here and now, about plans to meet the stars you’d always loved. If his love was rejected and forgotten, the stars would fade into nothingness and never return. 

This felt like a threat, at first, but you shook your head. He did not mean it that way. But could that not be true, if he was so synchronized with nature and the world? If he was rejected, would the bright twinkling night fade into blankness? Would the mother moon lose her children’s whispers and dreams? No, he would not do that. He was far too kind.

Sir Daniel continued singing about the journey, moving faster than light. You had not known light had a speed, but you’d imagined it was quite fast. Then you understood his song. You understood why he had sang it all along.

He sang of a glorious dawn, bright and beautiful, and how it would wait for the morning, wait for you both after you shared the night. And it seemed that was so. The night shared between you two was not cut short; it went on as long as it needed, and the dawn came to complete it, make it whole, and cap it off.

As Sir Daniel’s words faded into nothing, he watched you, looking at you. You looked at him, curious. 

“My lady...”

“Sir Daniel...”

“I must admit, my lady, I have grown quite fond of you.”

“I have grown fond of you too, sir.”

“I would like to ask you something, my lady.”

“Anything, Sir Daniel. Anything.”

What could he want to ask you now?

“Might I kiss you?”

You’d thought he would never ask. You nodded, earnest, innocent, sweet. And he leaned forward, delivering a kiss that was equally as innocent and sweet. He was so polite- did not take advantage of your naivete or your innocence. He treated you fairly, kindly.

When he pulled away, a smile danced on his lips. “Thank you, my lady.”

“No, Sir Daniel, thank you.”

“You are very beautiful, Lady (y/n). Do you-” he stopped. Cut himself short. His head turned, curls bouncing as he listened. You heard noises in the distance.

“What is it, sir?”

“Dragons. I hear them. We must go.”

“Sir, I--”

“It will be alright, my lady. Have no fear. I will protect you. But we must go quickly, and act quickly. Listen to me and do not go against my orders. Do you understand?” Amalthea seemed to understand the urgency and the danger, and she began galloping towards town. You clutched his waist tightly, frightened, and your voice quivered as you spoke.

“Y-yes, sir. I will.”

He leaned closer to the steed, probably to maintain better balance, and you leaned closer.

~*~*~

It seemed that you and Sir Daniel had arrived just in the nick of time. A dragon, vast, huge, and a deep red, was ravaging the town. Its breath, fiery and mean, had caught a few of the buildings aflame. You watched Sir Daniel all but leap from his steed, leaving you on her back. She backed away, putting space between you and the Dragon Slayer as he pulled a sword from the sheath on his hip. The masked man who had given you his horse earlier hurried over, and the two looked at each other for a moment before Sir Daniel spoke.

“Yes, I know, Brian. Reds are exceptionally intelligent. We’ll have a harder time outwitting this one.”

You decided not to ask how he was able to understand the silent man’s words. Perhaps they spent enough time together that it was practically mind reading. You watched as the two men walked forwards towards the beast, and Sir Daniel’s voice rang out.

“See here, beast! I am Sir Daniel, and you are about to meet your demise!”

The beast roared, deafening and loud, and people were cheering with Sir Daniel’s words, which only increased the uproar and din. Your head hurt, and goodness, had you eaten anything at all since yesterday? You were dizzy.

So dizzy...

~*~*~

Sir Daniel woke in a dark room. He ached all over but that mattered little in the scheme of things. He turned, looking for someone, anyone. Where was she? Where was anyone he knew?

Looking at himself, he saw burns, bites, and bruises. None of this surprised him. That regularly came from fighting dragons. He knew he’d lost some bits of his hair- he’d felt it catch fire, felt himself pat it out or someone pour water over him as he caught flame. But he still had some on his head. He could feel it tickling his neck, his cheeks, his ears.

He sought out a familiar face, trying to find someone that he knew to explain what had happened while he was out. He came across Brian, who took him by the arm and led him somewhere else. There, he found a few townsfolk and his dear friends, Suzy and Arin.

Suzy caught his eyes and looked away. Arin had no choice but to be the one to give the news.

“Dan...I...”

“Where is she? Where’s (y/n)?” His voice was pleading. Angry. If anyone took you, he’d fight to the ends of the earth for you. Anything for you. Women fell to their knees before him, asking him to father their children, kiss their babies, ravage them. None of that mattered. Because the only thing he wanted now was you.

Arin sighed, putting a hand on Sir Daniel’s shoulder. “She’s gone.”

“What?”

“She’s gone. She was on a horse and she fell unconscious. The dragon trampled her and she....perished.”

In an instant, his world shattered. How could he move on? A lady had never inspired so many songs as she had, and now it felt like the melodies had left his lips. It felt like the world was spinning, and all he could hear was the sound of your sweet voice, saying, “I have grown fond of you.” Hearing you asking him for songs. He saw you face, nodding earnestly when he had asked to kiss you. What would he do now? In a further earth-shattering realization, Sir Daniel realized he had not even been able to say goodbye- not been able to kiss you once more.

The night came and darkness fell. Lightning bugs flew around in the sky. The words that you had said to him in the time you knew him would be forever in his mind, repeating like a musician who only knew a single song. 

He sighed, softly, where you lay. Arin had shown him your resting place. A single white flower was planted in the middle, your name scraped into a stone at the top. He wished he could pretend you weren’t in the earth below him.

He breathed out, “I suppose this is the last goodbye, Lady (y/n).”

For a moment, the winds blew and he thought he could hear your voice, saying some sort of goodbye in return. But it would not make sense if that were so. The winds could not speak any more than your cold, dead lips could.

But even through his life, however changing and wild it was, he would never forget you- never forget everything.

And he knew that you and he would be reunited once again in the stars. The stars that the lightning bugs seemed to echo, seemed to reflect. The lightning bugs were like attainable stars, dreams and wishes able to be caught, briefly held, and then let go.

Sir Daniel caught one of the bugs in his fingers, and he let it go with a single wish. He wished, more than anything, that you could be back in his arms once again.

**Author's Note:**

> songs referenced in this story (subject to change):  
> ~ dragon slayer - ninja sex party  
> ~ peppermint creams - ninja sex party  
> ~ the last unicorn - ninja sex party  
> ~ man's road - america (from the last unicorn soundtrack)  
> ~ the hit - twrp (feat. ninja sex party)  
> ~ firefly - skyhill
> 
> thank you to rachel for cheering me on in writing this! love you, babe


End file.
